stuck in the hive
by smexy-bunny-13
Summary: I suck at summaries but there is an oc. rain/oc
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own anything but my oc._**

**_ this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think it would mean the world to me. thax! :)_**

* * *

**_(Juliet pov)_**

I was in my room talking to red, AKA The Red Queen, when I heard screaming.

"Red what's going on? Why is there screaming?!"

"the T-virus has escaped, you know what I must do." the AI replied. She was right, I wanted to know what would happened had it escaped.

"did you tell cain?" I asked her

"no."and then she was gone.

Well might as well tell you who I am, and such because I have a feeling I'm going to be in here for awhile. My name is Juliet. I just turned 19 last week. I've been stuck in the hive since i was about 4 or 5, I don't really remember it's kind fuzzy. i was injected with many viruses that were made. I have- no _had_ many friends here in the hive, my best friends were green, blue, and brown, of course those are just nicknames. i managed to convinced cain to make me a room across from there lab so i could be right next to them, now i regret it because i can hear them screaming along with others, I'll tell you more as time goes on

Finally all the screaming stopped and it was just silence. I decided to walk to my piano to play a song for all my lost friends.

**I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears**

**and if you have to leave i wish that you would just leave**

**'cause your presence still lingers here and it wont leave me alone**

**these wounds wont seem to heal **

**this pain is just to real**

**there's just too much that time cannot erase **

**when you cried I'd wiped away all of your tears**

**when you scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**and i held your hand through all of these years**

**but you still have all of me**

I finished the song there, Green used to sing it to me when I was sad or something happened.

Red suddenly popped up scaring the crap out of me.

"what do you want?"

"a team has been dispatched to see what I have done."she told me

"so I might get out?" I asked a little hopeful.

"Yes, but there is a high chance that you might not." She once again left me.

_well thanks for telling me that. i sure did wanted to know that i might die down here. _I thought sarcastically.

I decided to draw while i waited for the team to come to my rescue. I guess i feel asleep, because I soon had Red waking me up tell the team was almost here.

* * *

**song belongs to evanescence. well you found out alittle about my oc. alice and the others will enter in the next chapter.  
please tell me what you think, keep in mind this is my first fanfic so please be a little nice**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any thing besides my oc.**

* * *

**(Juliet's pov)**

"how long before they actually get in the mansion?" I raised a brow looking at the camera.

"Not long...maybe 10 minutes at the most."

_It would be nice for her to show in her little freaking holographic form, I feel like a moron just staring and talking to a fudging camera._

**_well you are talking to a computer _**

_ SHUT UP BRIAN NO ONE ASKED YOU!_ Jezz im messed up.

I decided to bring some things. so I got a bag from my closet and put my ipod touch, my sketch book and color pencils, a pair of shorts, shirt, and some jeans, and a snack just in case I get hungry before we get food.

Just as I finished packing I heard voices from across the hall.

"Here take it." I heard a man say, he sounds like an ass, how much do you want to bet he's going to do a shitty move?

"No I can't" A woman replied. I wonder how many there are..

They start going back and forth about who knows what, so I did what any one would do and zone out. After a little bit I decided to listen again.

"Do you..do you remember anything before this?" I heard her ask.

"Nothing before the train. You?" Why is he lying? Whats he got to hide?

"Nothing." I should probably get their attention before they leave me, that would be bad who knows how long I'll be in here before anyone finds my poor body.

"Hey! Don't leave me. I swear to god i'll haunt you all for the rest of your lifes!" I started banging on the door, its times like this I wish I had a pan or something instead of my hands.

"A survivor?! I thought the red queen killed everyone!" another man said.

"Yea no get me out. That red bitch turned off my keypad so I couldn't leave." I was pretty piss about the whole keypad thing I kept yelling at her to open the door but as you've guess,she didn't.

"What's the password?"

"04031965" I replied instantly, it was the code for most of the doors, I had to remember all of them as soon as I could walk and talk. I was soon hit with bright light of the halls and the flashlight the team had. "dudes get those fucking lights out of my face. like now" I get angry quickly as you can tell, the bastards are lucky I haven't punched them yet.

"she looks so young only a teen" the ass guy said, I really got to learn there names as soon as possible.

"Hey I'm 19 I'm considered a legal adult." I blinked a couple times to let my eyes to get used to the lights . It wasn't very bright in my room. I got to get a good look at every one. there was three civilians and about five soldiers.

one of the soldiers walked up to me "Juliet report. now." what?

"hold up how do you know my name mister..." I looked at his name tag." one sir?"

"Cain told me about you." that asswipe giving away my information to strangers this guy could be a rapist for all I know.

_**don't you think that's a bit over the top. why would he try to kill you or rape you in front of all these**_** people?** damn I hate it when my brian makes since, I always feel stupid. I looked up to see all of them staring at me.

_oops forgot they were there heh. _just as I was about to say something I was interrupted.

"sir no go who levels flooded." a rough but smooth females voice from behind me.

"wow who's this?" this time a male

I turned around so fast I almost gave me a whiplash. standing behind my was a Latina beauty only a couple inches taller then me and a Hispanic man taller then both me and her. now that I look around I notice im the shortest one here. _man I'm always the short one_ _in the group. _I decided not to answer until I got there names

"lets move we're already behind schedule." one said

I decided to stand next to the blonde. she wore a red dress, black shorts, and a leather jacket that was to big for her. she must be the girl that I heard.

"I'm Alice" She broke the silence.

"nice to meet you..." I looked around at the group to see if they were listening, they were. " I'm Juliet"

suddenly one of the male civilians jumped, iturned to see green floating around. I gasped

"No poor green, blue, and brown im going to miss you." I started tearing up so I turned so no one would see but from what I seen everyone did. I manage to hold the tears down. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see the latina women.

"lets go. Rain make sure she fallows and doesn't get left behind."

the women,rain gave me a little shove she stopped to look at green "poor bastards." I heard her whisper, then she and the Hispanic man whos name tag says JD fallowed.

"so what happened?" alice asked me.

"I really don't want to talk about it. if you really want to know go ask the crazy bitch of a computer youself." after that it was kida just silent I looked over to the other to civilians "I never caught your names."

"Spence." asswipe- Spence said.

I turned to the other. "And you?"

He looked at me for sec with a hard look but once he really looked at me his gaze soften. "matt." he said softly.

"nice to meet you both." I said with a smile happy he gave me his name. I don't like him like that but he would make a good best friend or brother. Plus I know- _knew _his sister, wouldn't stop talking about him once she started. I realized we were heading to dining hall B where all the felled experiments went.

"dining hall B is what it says." Kaplan said. Got his name off hiS tag

"Maybe your reading it wrong." JD told him

"Or maybe the cooperation's hiding something from the government." huh smart guy he must be in the anti-umbrella group.

"And what would you know about it?" JD asked

"enough." I said looking at the tanks. I could feel everyone stare at me. I turned "don't you all have something to do? I would really like to leave sometime soon."

* * *

**I'm only updating on the weekends that way I have all week to write. if I'm bored I'll post before then.**

**Please tell me how I did. Thax :D**


	3. Chapter 3

** I want to give a big thax to Axel for the reviews it means a lot to me.**

** fang-flames13: I feel the same way. But I do plan on finishing.**

**thax guys :D  
I do not own anything but my oc.**

* * *

**(Juliet's pov)**

"JD, you and Rain keep the prisoner and Juliet here. There might be other survivors, I want a search line and keep it tight." With that One and the others (besides JD, Rain, Matt, and I) left to do something, I wasn't paying attention when they told me, I probably should have.

I walked up to a one of the many containers and looked inside. You want to know what I saw? a freaking licker! I mean why do the keep these things?! I mean these things are dangerous, but does that stop them from keeping them? NO!

"wonder what these things are." Rain said scaring the hell out of me. since I was complaining in my head I had failed to realize she and JD were next to me.

"they're failed experiment." I told them without thinking. realizing what I said I tried-and quite lamely-to cover up my mistake. " I mean I don't know what they are."

"sure. whatever you say." _damn I suck at this whole keeping a secret thing_

**_it' probably why we weren't let out of the hive miss big mouth._**

_Hey no name calling, you don't see me calling you names._ I decided to sit somewhere and pulled out my iPod. Katy Perry's song thinking of you but I don't feel like listening to it, so I changed it to her song Waking up in Vegas.

**you gotta help me out**

**its all a blur last night we need a taxi**

**'cause your hung over and I'm broke**

**I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key**

**spare me your freaking dirty looks**

**now don't blame me you wanna cash out**

**and get the hell out of town**

**don't be a baby remember what you told me**

**shut up and put your money where your mouth is**

**that's what you get for waking up in Vegas**

I guess I started sing because when I looked up every one was staring, well rain was glancing at me because she was picking her nails with her combat knife.

"damn girl you got a voice on you." JD told me. I blushed at the praise but before I or anyone else could say anything the light turned off and then back on.

_ did they do what I think they did?_

_** I think so..** _after a minute of silence something made of metal slid on the ground. Rain grabbed her weapon glad to have something to do

" I'm on it" she started walking away before anyone could say anything.

_why do I have a bad feeling about this? _I shook the feeling off thinking it was nothing.

"JD. We got a survivor!" rain called out. We watched as JD took of toward his team-mate. Soon matt and I heard brief yelling, gunshots, then automatic fire.

Kaplan, Alice, And Spence joined us as we ran to see what happened. For a moment I wondered where the rest of the team was but the thoughts disappeared when we got to where Rain and JD were standing. Rain had a bleeding hand that she was trying to bandage but she was having a hard time, so I decided to help her. she tilted her head looking confused and angry.

"you were doing wrong." I put it simply.

"what's with all the shooting?" Kap ask.

rain looked away to answer "we found a survivor."

"and you shot him?!" Rain glared at him

"She was crazed. She bit me." She waved her hand to prove her point. I snatched the said hand back to tape of the gauze. JD walked over to where I guess the woman fell.

"she's gone!" He said in disbelief.

_shit. This is the doing of the T-Virus_

"bullshit!" Rain said walking over to him.

"She fell right here now she's gone!"

"Hey look at this its blood "Alice pointed out. Matt went to stand next to her.

"This blood's coagulated" He stated after staring at it.

"Impossible." Kap said scaring the crap out of me, he some how moved right next to me without me knowing.

_when did he get here?_

"Why not?" Rain demanded

"Because blood only does that after your dead." I told her.

"Can we go now?" Spence asked looking like he's about to pee himself.

"Not until the rest of the team gets here." Kap glanced at Alice and Spence. It was then I thought about the red queens chamber, and remembered the laser room.

_If I was paying attention I could have told now I feel like this is my fault._

"They're not coming" He said softly. Rain's head snapped towards their direction giving them a-scary one might I add -glare.

"And why the fuck not?" Oh man I feel bad not only for myself but for Kaplan too the look rain was giving him was the look of death.

"Wait listen." They went silent only for us to hear metal scraping against the the hard ground we waited a minute until I saw Brown who was dragging an ax. Soon more and more showed up. It was then that I realized the only one's who had weapons where Kap, Rain, and JD. Spence must have thought the same because he took off. _pussy._

_Damn maybe I can get the ax from brown. _As soon as I thought this an undead Rosa jumped at Rain_. _She broke her neck and the opened fire as the body dropped. I made my way to Brown and gave him a swift kick to the head. After he dropped to the ground I picked up the fallen ax.

As soon as I was up I came face to face with a dead mechanic. without thinking I swung the ax taking the head clean off. I felt pain as an employee took a bite out of my ankle, I brought my ax down on its head . I made my way back to the group who manage to get to some doors. I glared at Spence who standing next to them. It must have been scary because he flinched and looked away, I smiled happy I got a good reaction. They kept getting the code wrong so while they worked on that Rain and I were killing any zombies that came to close.

Finally that got the door open but it opened to a hallway full of the undead employees. Rain and I tried to get there as fast as we could but they got JD. Rain tried to grab him but it was too late. Rain was bitten in the arm but i don't think she notice. Matt, Kaplan, and I finally managed to pull her away. we managed to pull her into the red queens chambers and shut the door.

we all sat there for a while just thinking about what happened.

"this is all my fault." I said making them look at me.

"what do you mean." Matt ask glaring.

"If I had listened and found out why you guys were here, I could have told you not to shut Red down." as I said this their eyes softened.

" you were grieving over you friends. It's not you fault." Matt said as Kaplan hugged me.

* * *

**YAY! I've wanted to write this part for a while. **

**please review it thax! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4! this a big deal for me I have another story on another website but I only got to like chapter 3 before I had to stop. by the way its like 4 am so there might be a lot of misspelling.**

** I don't own anything besides Juliet.**

* * *

**(juliets pov)**

Silence

That's all there was. Silence, well except the banging on the door. Everyone was jumpy and on edge. Rain was checking her guns for ammo, Spence was watching her, Kaplan was standing near the door fidgeting with his gun and hands, while I was sitting in a chair watching and listening. fun right?

"Got one in the breach, and an extra mag."

"Why wont they stop?" Kap ask looking at the door that kept the undead at bay.

"Kaplan I would feel a little better if you sat next to me." He looked at me, and after seeing that look on my face that said 'you look like you need comfort' he came. I smile and took his hand and gave it a little squeeze. I looked up and notice Rain staring with what looked like jealousy. I shook my head thinking I imagined it.

After a couple more minutes of silence the door busted open reviling Alice and Matt both looking panicked and scared. everyone jumped besides me.

"Don't shoot they're right behind us!"

"Then close the door!" Spence said running to help them. As they were closing the door an undead grabbed his arm. He started freaking out, so I took a gun from Kap since he was closes to me, and shot, hitting it straight in between the eyes, killing it permanently.

"Shit!" he yelled checking his arm for scratches.

_I'm going to regret saving him I just know it. I already am._

"they're waiting out there too." was the sentence that brought me back from my mind.

"and that way?" Alice asked Kap

"dead-end. No way out."

"So we wait. Someone will come for us when they haven't heard from you right?" Spence asked the question I was thinking.

Rain and Kaplan gave each other looks and wouldn't meet our eyes. Right then I knew the answer.

"no one will come. Will they?" I asked them. They still refused to look at us but I got an answer

"you know the lost doors we passed on the way in? They seal shut in just under an hour. If we're not out by then we're not getting out." Now I only have one thought in my head...

_shit._

"they can't do that, they can't just bury us alive." Spence said looking at everyone.

"but they would, I mean look what a mess they made. I bet you they really don't even care." I told him looking him straight in the eye. he was the first to break our little stare off.

"and your only telling us this now, when we're half a mile under ground?" they still wouldn't look up."_GREAT _JUST GREAT!" He yelled losing an calmness that he had.

"we need to find a way out of here." she looked at me and then the bag on the counter. I finally understood and gave a nod. she picked up the bag and made her way to reds chambers with me right on her heels.

"what are you two doing?!" Rain asked as she and the others followed.

"where are you taking those" asked Kap who was the closes to us.

"tuning her back on duh." I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's not such a good idea."

"why did you piss her off."i looked over my shoulder to give him a smirk. "its fine she'll understand plus she's the only one who can help us out."

"that homicidal bitch killed my team." Rain looked murderous.

"that homicidal bitch is our only chance out." Alice looked up from puting the bored in. "that circuit breaker you were talking about can you bypass is?"she asked Kaplan

"yea:

"So do it."

"the way she's been treated I bet she's dyeing to help." matt tried to loosen the tension. I gave a giggle that seem to do the trick and looked at him

"I know right."

"all right the circuit breaker's disabled. this time if I hit the switch, she wont be able to shut down she'll fry."kap pulled out a little pad.

a hologram of red flickered on the died. I looked at Kap with an eyebrow raised. "charge must of damage her boards."

"ah they you are. things I gathered have gotten out of control?" she taunted.

"give me the switch. I'm gonna fry her ass." rain leaped for it. I mange to grabbed ahold of her and pull her back to a corner.

"Rain we need her so we can get out. I don't want you or any one else to die." I looked her dead in the eye even though im shorter. "so calm down okay?"

she nodded and after a second she did calm down. We walked back to the group but I held her hand to make sure nothing happened, she didn't seem to mind, might have evened like it, because she didn't push me away. I blushed a little and looked up in the corner of my eye to see her smiling at me. I blushed even harder making her laugh and me smile.

the smile soon left are faces as red started talking. "I did warn you didn't I?"

"tell us what the hell is going on." rain demanded.

"research and development. she simply said

"what about the T-Virus?" Matt asked

"how do you know about that?" I asked him but all I got was a was a look that said he wanted to punch me. He might have if Rain hadn't stepped in front of me giving my hand a squeeze.

"the t-virus was a meager medical break though, although it clearly possessed highly, profitable military applications."

"how does it explain those things out there?" Kaplan asked from right next to me.

"even in death the human body remains active, hair and finger nails continue to grow. New cells are produced, and the brain itself holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate. the T-Virus provide shock both to cellular growth and to those electrical impulses. to put it quite simply, it reanimates the body."

"it brings the dead back to life." Rain asked or stated.

"not fully, the subjects the simplest of motor ability perhaps little memory, virtually no intelligence." I gave rains hands another squeeze at the look on her face. "they are driven by the basics of impulses, the most basic of needs."

"which is?" Kap ask a little scared. hell everyone was scared even Rain.

"the need to feed." she replied a little to dramatic for my taste. Kaplan fell to his knees. I let go of Rains hands to comfort him.

"how do you kill them?" she ask

"Severing the top of the spinal column or massive trauma to the brain is the most effective methods."

"You mean shoot them in the head?"

"why did you kill everyone-"Alice glanced at me"-almost everyone down here." I looked down but I could still fill they're stares on me.

" The T-Virus escaped into the air conditioning system, and an uncontrolled infection began. the virus is protean changing from liquid, to air and blood transmission depending on it environment. it's almost impossible to kill. I couldn't allow it to escape, so I took steps."

"steps?" it was Matt who ask still glaring at me.

"Its in her programing. her creators made it so she decides on what's best for humanity." I looked at them.

"you must understand, those who become infected I can't allow you to leave." Me and Rain looked at her hand and my ankle then looked at each other. I gave her a smile that said everything would be ok

"woah but we're not infected." Spence told her for getting about Rain and I.

"just one bite, one scratch from these creatures is sufficient enough and then you become one of them." at this every one looked at us, Spence even scooted back a little. I of course knew I wouldn't become one of those things, that I would heal, because I am after all an experiment that didn't fail after injection of the T-Viruse, but Rain I don't know if she'll survive, even with the anti-virus or my blood.

"a check of my systems indicate that my mean drive circuit breaker has been disable. may I ask why?"

"insurance. we need a way out of here." Alice took and held up the switch." If you refuse to help, we'll flip the switch. understand?"

"there's a hidden door near my severs open it and there you have it." well that was easy.

rain opened it to reveal the sewers. how do I know? because it smelt like shit. Alice looked at rain, who in turned looked at me. she waved her hand towards the door.

"ladies first."

I looked at her with a smirk. "then what does that make you?"

she smirked back at me " I guess I'm the man in our relationship."

"oh is that what you call this?" I asked jokingly. by now I was already half way down so, with my axe in my hand I jumped down.

"it is if you want to be." she had amusement in her eyes along with a little hope.

"Then I guess it is, but I call being the lady in this. oh and its clear down here."

"well I did just say ladies first didn't I?" she asked as she jumped down with a smile on her face.

"will you two quite flirting we need to move." Matt said with a smile. I blushed, I didn't relies everyone was down here. I guess Matts not really mad at me anymore.

"let us go first since we do have the training and guns." So that what happened rain and Kaplan were in front. I was next to Alice and Spence, with my axe on my shoulder.

after about ten minutes Spence started complaining and whining. _yep definitely regretting saving him now. _"we've been here before."

"keep moving!" rain ordered.

"this is the route the computer gave us." Kaplan pulled out the a piece of paper that had the way out on it.

"screw the computer." Spence pushed him making him almost fall if I hadn't caught him. I glared at Spence but rain got to him first.

" ENOUGH ALREADY! we have no choice but to keep moving. those things are right behind us, you got that."

as they moved away, arms came out of nowhere grabbing Spence and holding him there. we manage to pull him away and keep the gate close.

Alice an I turned to come face to face with more of the undead the mange to sneak up on us. I swung my axe and knocked so guys head off. Alice though, she punched the hell out another guy.

more and more zombies came. Rain and Kaplan were shooting, Matt and Spence were trying to keep the gate from opening. and Alice and I were fighting side by side with only an axe and some muscle.

Alice looked up at some pipes then looked at me I nodded.

"get up on the pipes now!"

Spence didn't need to be told twice he was up there in a minute. soon it was just Rain and I.

"hurry up and gut on the pipes!" I turned and yelled at her. big mistake. I was bitten in the hand and dropped the axe but Rain shot the undead before it do any more damage to me.

"no you go first!" she pushed me. I looked into her eyes and saw a pleading look so I nodded and climbed up. as soon as I was up I looked at Rain and waited but she came face to face with her ex-teammate.

"JD" she whispered.

"no rain its not him anymore!" but it was like she couldn't hear me. I turned to Kaplan and took his gun and just as the zombified JD leaned in to take a bite I shot him in the head.

I leaned over to help her up and grabbed one over hands. not only to help her up but to also rub my wounded hand on hers so I could give her some of my blood, that would hopefully would let her live.

Once we had her on the pipes we just sat there. she looked at me

"thanks for saving me." I smiled and leaned on her shoulder.

"no problem" I yawned. her shoulder was so comfortable I feel asleep.

* * *

**yay! I was worried no chapter this week but I pulled through.**

**anyway school stated Fryday so I spent all week getting ready and not writing, but I stayed up all night just to write this. its like 6 or 7 am so Im tired so bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI PEOPLE! I CAN FINALLY POST CHAPTER 5!YAAYY! **

**THERES ALSO GOING TO BE A REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ IT!**

* * *

**(narrators pov!)**

Every one besides Rain and Juliet were scared. Juliet was sleeping on Rain shoulder, Rain had one arm around the younger and smaller girl to keep her from falling off the edge.

Rain has had feelings for her since she firs laid eyes on her but didn't really know how to tell her, especially with all this happening, but she might've gotten it though to her though. Rain held her bleeding hand over the edge that held them above the mass of undead. Her blood dripped down and the crowd went wild, trying to like up what the could from the ground or trying to catch it as it fell. Juliet stirred in her sleep a little, Rain tighten her arm.

"Rain...Rain."Alice tried to get her to come out of her little world. Alice has been worried about the Latina women, since she did have to kill one of her team-mates again.

"what?" She didn't turn to face her or the others, she had other things to worry about.

"we have to do something about your wounds." Alice tried to get through to her.

Rain still didn't turn. "I'm fine"

Alice made a grab for said hand but Rain jerked it away, waking Juliet with a fright. "I said I'm fine!" she tighten her arm around Juliet to keep her from sliding of.

**(Juliets pov)**

I was jerked awake to see Rain with her hand over the edge of the pipes, Alice trying to grad her wounded hand, spence matt and Kap were sitting a little to the side scared and nervous.

"you like that Rain taunted. I snatched her hand away. she looked at me.

"Rain quit being stupid. do you want them to try to climb up here?" I looked her hand which wasn't bleeding as bad as it was earlier. _well that's a good sign._ I thought. I looked a my hand and wrist to see that they were almost healed. "It's not bleeding as badly as it was, that's a really good sign."i told her.

"how is that a good sign?"spence asked

I sighed "its a good sign because most don't stop bleeding, then they die, but this looks like it might heal and she'll live and might bind with the virus."

"how do you know so much about this?" I looked at Alice then I looked down and sighed again. _better now then later right? _

" I know so much about this because... i'm also infected with the virus, always have since I was 4. I bonded with it, I was the most prized possession of umbrella. they tested me to the best of my abilities. but there was a catch to all this, I would never have a normal life, I was to be forever locked away here, in my personal hell, there were only about a hand full of people that I actually cared for, loved like a family." I looked up to see Spence glaring at me with hate and fear, every single one of the had a little fear in their eyes, Alice and mat held sympathy, all of them- besides spence- held love in their eyes, Rain more so then the rest. " but don't worry I wont become on of those thing, at least not until I die I think."

it was quiet for a second (besides the mass of zombies) then all of them besides Spence hugged me, I felt accepted, truly cared for.

Alice was the first one tp break away "we have to keep moving."

we crawled along the pipes, matt in front, then spence ,me, Rain, Alice, and Kap coming up in the rear. soon we came upon more pipes but we had room to stand and walk.i know I shouldn't have but I looked down and the room started to spin.

"you ok?" Rain askedme, I looked over my shoulder and gave a shakey smile.

"yeah ill be fine." she didn't look very convince but she let it go.

I looked ahead to see matt kicking in the gate that was holding us in the room, the pipes started shaking and the bolts started coming loose.

we started rushing, trying to get to the other side.

"hurry up!" matt yelled at us. i gave him a annoyed look.

Rain and i finally made it over, now it was just Alice and Kap left. the support brace started to come off completely.

" Kaplan!" Alice yelled as we watched in horror. Alice manage to jump to the edge, matt and spence mange to pull her up. Kaplan wasn't so lucky he feel right into the mob beneath him. he punched some of the employees away from him, Rain was trying to help by shooting at some of them but she couldn't see well.

"hurry up and shoot!" spence yelled at her.

"i can see!" she yelled back

Alice too the gun and shot an undead before it could sink its teeth into Kap. Rain sat rubbing her eyes as the rest of us watched Kaplan pull himself up on the other side.

"Kaplan hold on just stay there, we're going to come get you."Alice told him then she turned back to us then looked at the wires." cut this wire and throw it to him then we can go get him."

he pulled out his pistol and took out what was left of his bullets then he looked at us "i want you to go." that made us stop

"no Kap we aren't leaving you." i told him trying to catch his eyes but he wouldn't look at us.

"yes you are!" he looked at us. i could see the fear in his eyes and it pained me to know i cant comfort him, Kaplan has been like a brother to me.

"you cant kill all of them" matt tried to convince him.

'im not going anywhere."he looked close to tears. "i want you to go now! please just go." we didn't make a move. "GO!" it gave me a fright i've never heard him yell like that.

matt picked Rain up and helped her walk then Alice and spence follow, i was the last one to live but before i left i gave him a look that said 'you better not do what i think your going to do'. he knew what i ment and with that i left. not but a minute after we heard a gun shot. Rain looked like she was close to tears as did alice and matt, but Spence seemed like he didn't care much, and because of that i wanted to choke him until he was practically a smurf.

* * *

**IMPOTANT NOTE: SO I WANT TO KNOW IF ANY ONE WANTS ME TO COUNTINUE AFTER I END THIS, YOU KNOW LIKE MAKE A SERIES? PLEASE TELL ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

_'yes_**_ but keep on mind you still have to get her through Red. we both know that she'll most likely make you or someone else kill her. You know that someone would do it to save their lives.'_**

_'well thanks for ruining my happiness.'_

**_'hehe no prob. But maybe you should focus on the task at hand first'_**

if it wasn't for my conscious i would have ran into Alice. I notice she was looking at a hatch.

" So who's going first" i turned and looked at Spence "well we have Rain so we cant do it."

Alice and I looked at each other. I opened my mouth but before i could say anything Alice bet me to it.

" I'll go you stay her with the others. If something happens to me leave and find another way out." I could tell there was no way to change her mind by the look in her eyes, so all I did was nod quietly.

She gave a small smile, "it's going to be alright we'll get out of here" and then she was up the hatch. after about a minute she climbed out, that was the signal to follow. I went after her.

Once I was up I helped Matt and Spence with Rain. As soon as she was up she stumbled and throw up

on my shoe. I messed my face up as I looked at it. I shook my feet trying to get some of the vomit off. I looked at rain to see her giving me an apologetic smile, i couldn't help but smile back.

we walked alittle farther in silence with me and alice up front rain let me have one of her guns since I lost my axe.

after a little bit Alice slowed to a stop but the rest of us kept going.

"when i gte out of.. i think im gonna get laid." Rain looked me straight in the eyes as she said this.

I gave a giggle. " i wont do anything with you until you get cleaned up"

She gave a chuckle "I plane to I even smell bad"

Matt looked back at Alice. I looked back too, to see Alice in her own little world mumbling to herself. Matt walked toward her and stopped behind her. When she turned she snaped out of it.

"theres a cure the process can be reversed." She looked toward us. "There's a curs! Your gonna be ok! " then she and Matt ran off.

I went back to Spence and Rain to help out. " good I was beginning to worry. " me and Spence chuckled.

When we got to where Alice and Matt lead us, we found the room fill to about shin high with water, with Alice looking around for the anti-virus. We sat Rain down near the railings I stood next to her. Spence went to stand in the water, he looked lost in his thoughts.

Alice came back into the main room. " it's gone, it's not there. "

" I can't, I just can't. " I stood right in front of her and grabbed her face in between my hands.

" You can't give up. Your Rain my strong solider. You're my hero my savior. " She gave me a grateful smile. I could tell my little speech made her happy by the look in her eyes. I could also see love there to.

" Spence? " I looked over to see Spence staring into space still. "Spence? " No answer. "Spence?" This time he just turned his head.

Suddenly they both dove for something on a table. When they stood up spence had a gun pointed at us.

" We can still make it out of here. " _that ass! " _Come with me we can have everything we've ever wanted. Money's out there. You wouldn't believe how much.

"is that how you thought all of my dreams would come true?" Matt leaped over the rails to try to get the gun, but he wasn't fast enough, as soon as he touched the water he had the gun in his face.

" Please I wouldn't want to shot ya." But buy the looks on his face and the sound of his voice he did want to. " might need the bullets. " That's why. " Back off! " he jabbed the gun in his face.

" I won't take any part in this. " he turned back to her.

" ok but you can't just wash you hands in this. We work for the same company, you knew what they did. "

"I was trying to stop them. " she had a glare on her face.

He gave an airy laugh. "you, you really believe that people like him. " he looked at Matt. " Could ever change anything? No, nothing ever changes. "

" where, where is the anti-virus? " Rain asked him

He looked at her in pity witch made me angry. This is his fault, he is to blame for this.

"on the train, where you found me. " behind him a zombified Green emerged from the water. Everyone but Spence seen her. " I so nearly made it out. I didn't relies that bitch of a computer had defense systems outside the hive " behind him Green was slowly making here way towards him.

" in or out? In or out?! "

" I don't know what we had but it's over. " as soon as she said that Green jumped and took a bite out of Spence. Alice and Matt tried to grab the gun but Spence had already shot and killed Green and had his gun trained on them.

"back, the FUCK off." He slowly made his way forwards the door with his gun on Alice. " I'm missing you already. " he shut the door. Me and Matt jumped for the door but he shot at it locking us in.

" your boyfriend's a real asshole. "

I rolled my eyes "is that really necessary rain? "

"hey we were all thinking it I just said it. " she smirked.

" I can't believe that son of a bitch is going to get away with this. " the screen next to him turned on and Reds voice came through the speakers.

" I don't think so. " her voice sounded like she was teasing us or something. " I've been a bad bad girl. "

" Red what did you do? " I smiled. She pulled up a screen of Spence trying to inject himself with the anti-virus but before he could a licker showed up. The licker jumped and attracted him. There was so much blood I had to look away. I looked over at Rain to see her staring back at me, I smiled and she smiled back she spread her arms and wrapped me up in them. This is what I needed, I feel safe in her arms like nothing could hurt me.

* * *

**(Rains pov yay!)**

the feeling of Juliet in my arms is just amazing, I've loved this women since I lead eyes on her. It's crazy the big bad Rain falling in love with an angel. I could tell all this is hurting her and seeing that thing kill Spence, all the blood was just to much for her. I promise that I will do everything to keep her safe, that means no matter what I have to live for her, I would give my life for this woman if it means for her to live.

"thanks Rain." I looked at Juliet to see her smiling at me. " it means a lot to me you know that you care." I blushed _was it really noticeable? _"I love you Rain." she then laid her head on my shoulders. I could feel my heart picking up speed. I tighten my arms around her.

" I love you too." I told her with a smile on my face. She looked at me with the biggest smile I've seen on her, it made me proud that I was the one to make her smile that big.

"really?" she whispered. I nodded

"yes really." if possible her smile grow.

* * *

**(Juliet's pov)**

being told by Rain that she loved me made me want to scream and jump in joy. When I told her that I loved her I could feel her heart speed up. Her body temperature and heart rate seemed fine like nothing ever happened, witch is good but let's hope it stays that way.

I decided to dee what Alice, Matt, and Red were talking about.

"- results were unstable. Now that it has feed on fresh DNA it will mutate. Becoming as faster stronger hunter. "

" great. " rain mumbled. It was only then that I notice that I haven't move out of her arms. I blushed but didn't move.

"why didn't you tell us? " Matt asked .

" She was saving it for us. " I told him after taking a second to think about it.  
" I didn't think any of you would make it this far without infection."

Rain spook up. "why didn't you tell us about the anti-virus? "

" This long after the infection theres no guarantee it would work.

"but there's a chance right? "

" I don't deed in chance."

Rain got up and took the axe she went to the glass wall but seen it had hole in it already "fuck" she slammed herself down in the chair beside her. I ent to stand next to her and watched as Matt tried to open the door. Rain looked at her watched.

"No pressure guys. "

" you require the four digit access code. I can give you the code but first you must do something for me." I tensed because I knew what was coming I can already see the argument forming in my head.

" What do you want? "

" One of your group is infected I require her life for the code. "

" Red I gave her some of my blood look at the color of her skin it's returning to it's normal color. Her heart rate is normal again. "

" I'm sorry But I can't take the risk. "

" Red what was the point of experimenting on me making me a freak? "

" to help the human race of course. "

" Rain is healing im doing my job and what I was made for. "

" I'm sorry Juliet but I just can't do that. " I could tell that her decision was final.

" your going to have to kill me. "

I turned so fast that I got a whiplash. "no. "

"yes if you can live then I would give up my life."

I had tears running down my face. "kill her." red told us

before anyone could say anything the licker had magically showed up and hit the glass we all jumped away from the glass. I grabbed rain and moved away from it.

" The glass is reinforced but it won't hold for long. " Rain riped herself from my arms and throw herself in front of alice

"kill her'' red kept taunting "kill her now"

"Alice please don't" I begged her

"do it" rain told her.

alice raised the axe and...

* * *

**cliff hanger! tomorrow I am going to finish up on this story and start the next part yay! I didn't really give a description on Juliet but the next book I think I might btw I know the beginning isn't great but my computer did something and deleted the first two paragraphs and it won't let me fix it, so sorry if you do'n understand it. **

**I don't really know what I'm going to call the next book but I'll think of one soon.**

**love you guy and thank you so much cant wait for the ending chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter! But before we start I have a question, what do you think the next story be titled? I was thinking stuck in raccoon city, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think.**

**Anyway on with the last chapter!**

* * *

**(Juliet's pov)**

**recap:**

**Alice raised the axe and...**

* * *

**(Juliet's pov)**

Just as she raised the axe.. "ENOUGH! " Everyone looked at me. " Alice put the axe down, Rain get the hell up, and Red shut up for one second."

Alice put the axe down and looked at the ground in shame, Rain stood up and looked at me in shock and surprise, Red gave an ' I'm better than you but I listen to what you have to say.' Kind of sigh.

I took a deep breath. " Red she's healing. Look at the color of her skin, it's returning to normal, so is her heart rate. So if you will just give us the code I think we'll be on our way. "

it was silent for a moment, well except for the licker, then, "I'm sorry Juliet but I just can't take that risk. " I sighed, I knew she was going to be difficult but I had to try.

Then she started back up again " kill her, kill her now! " just as I was about to yell once more everything shut down, lights flickered and red was silence, then the door opened, we were ready for whatever came through the door but it was only Karp. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

" The bitch wouldn't let me in, so I fried her. " he said holding onto the door.

I gave a chuckle. "good ol' Kap coming to save the day. " just as I said that the licker rammed into the glass ma, in it crack.

" move, come on. " sliced screamed and pulled Kap away from the door and helped the rest of us out. Just as she shut the door the licker broke the glass and tried to get top the door.

" what the he'll was that?! " Kaplan asked.

" no time to explain just keep moving. " Alice told him and we ran back toward the train.

once we got there I couldn't even look around because of what happened here not because of whom it was.

Matt and I helped Rain onto the train as Kaplan went to the control panel. Alice went back out, when she came back she didn't have her axe but she did have the case that held the t-virus and the anti-virus in it.

she came over and sat next to us. "here do you think you could do this I still have to go give Matt and Kaplan the anti-virus as well. " I nodded and she handed me the syringe with the anti-virus in it, than she went over to Matt and Kaplan.

I turned and took Rains arm. As I put the needle to her arm she looked away. I was surprised. " Aww are you scared of needles? "

She blushed and shook her head. " no... maybe a little. "

" Don't worry its going to be over in a sec just think of it as a pinch. " as soon as I said that I stuck the needle in her arm and pulled the trigger. after I took the needle out of her arm I pressed on it.

" see that wasn't so hard now was it. " I then remembered that I had some food in my bag, but only a little cereal bar. "here eat now. " she was bit reluctant but did anyways.

After she was done she looked me in the eyes. " if I turn I want you to be the one to kill me. " she held out her gun. "here. "

I shook my head. " don't say that you'll live I just know it. "

she sat the gun down by her foot. and put her head down it looked like she was sleeping but I couldn't be sure.

" Rain? Rain? " I got no answer. Matt and Alice came to stand next to me. Tears wielded up in my eyes as I grabbed the gun.

I put the gun to her head and put my finger on the trigger. Just as I was about to pull the trigger her hand shot out stopping me, and almost giving me a heart attract.

" I'm not dead yet. " She gave a chuckle and took the gun out of my hands. " I think I'll take this back."

" I could kiss you , you bitch." I gave a chuckle

she looked at me in the eye. " Well what's stopping you? " I was to shock to say anything, I guess she got tired of waiting, because the next thing I know is her lips are smashed to mine. when we pulled back to breath all I could say was "wow" she and the others just smiled.

the moment was short lived as the lickers claws came through the wall of the train, and poor Matt was unfortunate enough to get scratched.

" what the hell is going on back there?! " I barely heard Kaplan over all the noise. we watched as it went all around , Alice had taken the gun from me and was aiming all around the train.

It ripped the door off of the control panel and wrapped its long slimy tongue around Kaplan. lucky for Kap, Matt was right outside the door and was able to grab him. Matt was having a struggle so I ran to help them. we managed to get Kap out and closed the door the connected the control panel to the rest of the train.

We watched as it made its way across the train. I followed it with my eyes and it lead to a crack door. I ran and managed to lock it in time, but it kept denting under the weight of it. finally the door broke allowing the licker access the train. since I was the closest it attacked me it wrapped it weird slimy tongue around my thigh pulling me to the ground. Out of enxtensis ( pretty sure that's not how u spell it but oh well lol) I grabbed Alice pulling her down with me.

" You cant have her! " I heard Rain yell. Rain, Matt, and Kap manage to push the large bundle of pipes toward it making it let us go. I scrambled to my feet, but alice waws slapped in the face with its tongue keeping her on the ground. Alice managed to get a hold of a pointed pipe, and jammed it in its tongue.

" open the door! " she yelled at us.

Rain was the closest to the button and opened the two doors on the bottom of the train. the licker fell through but Alice didn't release it we watched as it caught the sparks from the train and caught fire. Rain then shut the doors cutting its tongue in half.

it was quiet the rest of the way back to the mansion, everyone relived to still have their lives.

"hurry before they close! " Kaplan told us looking at his watch, he was helping me with ran. Alice and Matt were up ahead of us jogging.

we managed to get inside right before the door shut and locked forever. Alice and Matt sat in the middle of the foyer, while we sat but the wall.

" I failed. " Alice mumbled.

" it's not your fault, its umbrellas. " I tried to lift her spirits, after all we did make it out alive. it was then that I decided to check Rains and Kaplan's wound.

"so how 'bout I get cleaned up and we have that date? " I looked up and laughed.

"sure I would like that. "

it was then Kaplan decided to speak up " so can I join and be the third wheel or are guys just going to leave me be myself? " before I got the chance to answer Rain beat me to it.

" sorry Kap but me and my woman have a DATE not a get together. " we all busted into laughter, but like always the little bit a happiness was ruined, not but zombies or lickers, but by the umbrella workers.

there was a lot of kicking and screaming I kept yelling for Rain wanting to be safe in her arms. I suddenly felt a little sting and felt tired.

then I heard him , Cain.

" He's mutating, I want him in the nemesis program. " that bastard he's making our friend one of his little lab rat. " I want them all in the raccoon city facility. I want a series of blood test close observation. assemble the team we're reopening the hive, I want to know what went on in there."

then blackness.

* * *

**sneak peek: **

**(Juliets pov)**

I woke up to two blurry figures. they started talking but it was like I was on one side of a tunnel and they are on the other side. finally it was like they ere getting closer and clearer.

"Juliet can you hear me? " it was then it clicked.

" Rain? Kaplan? " I could finally see them clearly.

" hey there sunshine." and they smiled

* * *

**YAY! We are through and you got a little sneak peek.**

**I had fun writing this, so I know its going to be a blast writing others!**

**I love you guys and thanks for the reviews. remember to tell me what you think the tittle of the next on should be.**

**k well bye see you guys soon!**

**p.s If I don't get any suggestion I'll go ahead and just use my title.**

**k this time im for reals, BYE!**


	8. AN

**A/N- I'M SICK! :-( SO THE NEXT STORY HAS TO WAIT UNTIL MAYBE 2MORROW. THAKS A BUNCH GUYS!**


End file.
